


Me and Emily

by Moonauthor



Category: Switched at Birth (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:38:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonauthor/pseuds/Moonauthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story takes place as if Bay and Emmett never got back together in episode 10 of season 1. So it's completely AU and set years in the future when they are both adults.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who's That Girl?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the ABC family show "Switched at Birth". Which will here on be referred to as SAB

**Chapter 1:** Who's That Diner Girl?

**Authors Note:** Now just so you know for those of you who have possbily seen this work on ff.net I am the original author. I'm posting stories here as well as ff.net and a few other places in hopes of reaching a broader audience. Other than that please enjoy.

" **People signing without talking"**

' _Thoughts'_

"People signing and talking"

 

* * *

A 26 year old Emmett pulled his motorcycle into the poorly graveled parking lot of a raggedy looking little diner. He had graduated from college a year or so ago with a degree in photography and minor in music focusing on his drumming. Instead of starting on a career in photo journalism, he decided to hit the road with Toby and the rest of "Guitar Face" for a little while.

The band now consisted of more than Toby, Wilke and Emmett; things had changed since High School. While they had not been signed by a record label, the band now consisted of a sound guy, and a roadie. They'd also managed to get a van with a small enclosed trailer for hauling their stuff. In fact they were just coming home from a gig in Columbus, Ohio.

Emmett preferred to follow along on his bike instead of riding in the van, especially when Daphne tagged along as Wilke's personal groupie. Not that he had feelings for her, far from it, but he was still her best friend so it was hard not to feel over protective watching her fawn all over a guy.

' _Especially since the guy just had to be Wilke,'_ Emmett thought to himself.

Emmett and Daphne had dated for a while, in fact mostly through High School. Bay had let Emmett go after Daphne had confessed her feelings. By the time college rolled around they both knew that there was just no sizzle in their relationship, it was all fizzled out. They parted on good terms still remaining close friends.

By then though it was too late, Bay had already seemingly moved on. The guy she was with was perfect, too perfect in fact. With that in mind against his mother's wishes he enrolled in the Hearing college Bay and Daphne were going to be attending. He told his mom that it was to keep an eye on Daph. Though he was sure his mother knew the real reason even if she didn't understand or approve of it. Pain sprang up in Emmett's chest just like it did every time he thought of Bay.

Shrugging off the feeling he made his way into the clean if not dingy little diner taking a seat in a back booth. Pulling out his phone he sent Toby a text letting him know that he was stopping off for a bite in Missouri, just before the Kansas state line and that he would catch up with them later. Just as he was putting his phone away a dishwater blonde headed waitress who was obviously chewing gum came sashaying over to him. While throwing down a menu in front of him she simultaneously pulled out a pad and had her pen poised.

"Welcome to The Roadside Diner, is there something that I can get ya to drink," the waitress eyed the cute man in front of her, sticking her hip out invitingly.

Emmett looked up at the waitress resisting the urge to roll his eyes noting that her name tag said Clara. Then opening his menu he found the drink section, pointing to what he wanted. At first Clara gave him a puzzled look and she tried asking the question again. This time Emmett pointed to his ears and then shook his head, again pointing to his drink selection on the menu. A light seemed to go off above the waitress' head as she put down her pen and pad. Emmett watched her warily.

First she pointed to him then she spoke slowly and clearly, "Are you Deaf?" she made it a question and on the last word clumsily touched her finger to her ear bringing it to her chin.

Emmett resisted the urge to let his mouth hang open as he watched Clara sign slowly, obviously unsure of herself but correctly to him. He merely nodded his head yes in answer to her question.

Clara nodded, still speaking slowly and signing only a few words, "Okay we have another waitress here who would be better suited to take care of you," She managed to sign "Another Waitress", "Care" and pointing to him for "you".

Looking over her shoulder the waitress called out to someone but he couldn't see her lips to read them. Clara then looked back at him nodding before sidling away. Emmett sat and waited for a few minutes unsure of what was going on. He stood up to leave as he started to think that he wasn't going to get any service here when another waitress showed up at the table behind him. She tapped him on the shoulder indicating for him to sit back down.

However when Emmett turned around he wasn't prepared for what he saw next. He found himself face to face with a female who had the most perfect alabaster skin with dark wavy brown curls escaping from a messy braid that went half way down her back. It looked like she also had blue highlights in her hair but that's not what brought him up short. It was her eyes, she had the most familiar golden brown eyes. His eyes then sought out her nametag and, etched neatly into the bronze plastic, there was one name he didn't expect to see…..

BAY

After re-reading it a couple more times and looking back to her eyes he fell back heavily into his booth. He was attempting to process all this but he didn't get a chance as the waitress started signing to him rapidly and perfectly.

" **Hello my name is Bay and welcome to The Roadside Diner, is there anything that I can get you to drink,"** she signed easily without missing a beat even as she fingerspelled the name of the establishment. Emmett numbly made the sign for water. Next thing he knew the girl, no, woman was gone just as quickly as she'd come.

His brain was wild with thoughts of Bay now. It seemed that his waitress looked so much like Bay Kennish, but it couldn't be. Bay was supposed to be living the high life in California with her "boyfriend". The two of them had moved out there a year into college and into their relationship. This had inadvertently left him and Daphne alone at college for the duration. Although her parents still had regular contact via e-mail, granted she hadn't been home in a while. So she just couldn't be here serving over cooked fries, cold burgers and fingerspelling for the odd Deaf patron who wandered in here and there. She couldn't be, right? Besides she didn't even seem to recognize him; if it had been Bay she would have said err... and signed something. However, as Emmett watched his waitress walk away, he wasn't so sure that it wasn't in fact the same Bay Kennish who had been absent from his life for far too long.

The waitress then came walking back all smiles on her face as she placed a glass of ice water in front of him. Then tapping the table she made sure she had his attention. He studied her hands as she rapidly signed, her fingernails the same shade of blue as her highlights.

" **Is there anything else that I can get for you sir?"** when he didn't respond she tapped his shoulder this time **"Sir?"**

Startled from his thoughts he looked into her expectant face and jerkily signed a generic order, **"Cheeseburger and fries."** She jotted down his order just as fast as he signed and then was gone again.

When his food was delivered it was the blonde Clara who was bringing it, not the mysterious Bay. Placing his plate in front of him she smiled at him beamingly and refilled his barely touched water. She waited as if seeing if he was all set before nodding her head and walking away. Emmett decided then and there that when the brown eyed waitress made her appearance again he'd stop her and question her. As fate would have it, he didn't get that chance because the next time he saw her she was rushing out of the building with a look of panic on her face. He tried to stop her but she was too quick. He could only watch from one of the windows as the girl climbed into a baby blue Ford pickup whose color reminded him of another baby blue vehicle made for hauling things.

Once he got back to his table he pushed aside his barely touched food, his mind so full that his stomach couldn't complain much. There was a bill sitting on the table for a little over six dollars. Clearing his throat he waved the only other waitress over. Then looking up at the older woman's happy face, instead of giving her the money he took the pad and pen right out of her apron. He bent over it and began writing, showing it to her when he was finished. The note read…

_Who was the other waitress?_

If Clara was surprised by this question she didn't show it. She merely looked at him in puzzlement, not understanding why he would want to know that. Emmett merely shook the pad indicating his question. The waitress squinted her eyes at him before shrugging her shoulders and raising her right hand. She slowly fingerspelled to him while repeating each letter out loud

"B… A …Y," she looked at him, hoping that satisfied the red haired man. However she knew it didn't when he shook the pad again. Continuing to fingerspell she gave him the last name, "B…L…E…D….S…O…E."

His eyes widened a fraction as he looked at her, wondering if he had actually misread what she had just told him. With an annoyed sigh Clara raised her hand to fingerspell one more time.

"B…..A….Y," a longer pause here, "B...L….E…D…S…O…E."

The second time around he realized that, nope, he hadn't read it wrong. She had indeed spelled Bay Kennish's first name but only it had been paired with Emmett's last name. His mind reeled, not actually sure if what he thought was happening, was what was actually happening. Just in case though he pulled money from his wallet and wrote another statement on the waitresses pad.

_Make sure Bay gets the change._

Is what the note read and he pressed the pad and pen along with a fifty dollar bill into Clara's hands. Then he quickly got up and left, leaving Clara to stare after him.

Going out to his bike he pulled his helmet on and threw his leg over the side. For a minute he just stood there considering all the possibilities. In the end he decided it was all too much to process right now. He made the decision to go home and poke around to see what he could find out about Bay Kennish and her whereabouts. Then maybe, just maybe, he might need to return to The Roadside Diner to have a chat with a certain mute waitress who appeared to be quite fluent in ASL, named Bay Bledsoe.

 

* * *

Okay, this is what I have for you guys. Now I'm telling you now this was the ramblings of a rabid plot bunny so I have no clue about what's going to happen next. So if you want me to figure out what's going to happen next then please read and review.


	2. Past and Present

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the ABC family show "Switched at Birth", which will here on be referred to as SAB

**Authors Note:** I know this one is short but I just had to put it out.

" **People signing without talking"**

' _Thoughts'_

"People signing and talking"

* * *

Emmett had pulled to a stop at the end of the Kennish's street. While idling there he worked on organizing his thoughts and decided where he was going to start looking first. Emmett's mind started to drift though as he thought back to the last time he'd seen her, she'd been 19 at the time. Closing his eyes he replayed the whole event in his mind.

It was the night before she left for California with the _boyfriend_ and Toby had thrown his sister a going away party. Emmett hadn't planned on attending that train wreck but Toby had wrangled "Guitar Face" to be the band. This left Emmett with little to no choice but to be present and accounted for.

The band had just finished its last set for the night and had come down off the stage. Toby had come up behind him slapping him on the shoulder and shoving a drink in his hand. Both him and Toby threw back their respective drinks. Emmett grimaced as the alcohol burned its way down his throat. His now empty cup was quickly replaced with another drink, some of the liquid sloshing onto his hand.

"PARTY ON," Toby signed and said to Emmett as he walked away pulling some scantily clad blonde with him.

Emmett had quickly found himself surrounded by lots of other very drunk women who were attired in much the same fashion. He didn't bother trying to converse with any of them. He did however get thoroughly wasted while they were hanging all over him. It was a few more hours into the night till he really saw her.

He watched her walk over to him; there was purpose in her unsteady stride. She wore a leather mini skirt and a black corset top that was laced with red ribbon. Despite her outfit he took a moment to notice that she was oddly bare foot. That was his Bay all over though, she was as unconventional as they came. So the apparent lack of shoes was not so surprising. It was then that he remembered that she wasn't _his Bay_ anymore, hadn't been for a long time, never would be again.

He was going to try and avoid her until he saw her face, but there was a deep sadness coloring her features and a fear in her eyes. Most people would attribute the heartbreak on her face as alcohol related, but Emmett knew from experience that Bay was a very happy drunk. Her pain called to him and he pushed his way out of the grasp of his many admirers and headed towards her.

Emmett reached her in just a few quick strides; he watched as she looked up, blinking away suspicious looking moisture in her eyes. She tried to turn away from him but he grabbed her arm pulling her from the main room and out into the drive way. He stopped abruptly near the door to Bay's old studio. Turning to face her he never released her arm. He merely looked imploringly into her face willing her to tell him what was wrong so he could fix it for her. He was suddenly feeling this insane desire to prove to Bay that he could and would _always_ be there for her, no matter what it cost him.

She just looked at him opening and closing her mouth like a fish out of water, unable to make any sound come out. Pulling her arm from his grasp she attempted to sign to him. She was too drunk to get her hands to make the intricate shapes and movements his language is based on. Instead she took a step closer to him, her hands gripping his shirt as tears started to trickle down her face.

At this he stepped closer to Bay, his hands gripping her shoulders. Emmett swallowed hard as he realized how long it had been since they'd been this close. He knew it had been too long though. For a few moments he just watched her cry and decided to comfort her in the only way he knew how.

Leaning down he captured her lips quickly with his, pulling her body flush against him. Her arms instantly wound around him where they belonged as he kissed the tears from her face. Heat flooded through Emmett as he held the girl he loved against him, tasting the cinnamon of her lips under the tears and alcohol.

_'She always tasted like cinnamon,'_ was Emmett's last coherent thought before he pulled her tighter to him.

His hands traveled with urgency down her sides and over her thighs. Picking her up he wrapped her legs around him as he hooked one arm under her butt. He started trailing kisses along her throat drinking in the vibrations that her soft moans and sighs made. Using his other hand he managed to open the door to Bay's studio and carried her inside; his hands and mouth were everywhere at once, desperately trying to consume her.

Unfortunately that was the last memory he had of that night, in fact he couldn't even remember where he woke up the next morning. Emmett shook himself as he pulled from the haze of memories. Starting his bike again he continued down the street and into the drive way.

After parking his bike he dismounted and removed his helmet, placing it on the bike. Looking around he noticed the van and trailer weren't there yet. Shrugging his shoulders he headed for the Kennish household, eager to start his search for Bay.

* * *

Bay was driving down the badly paved main road of the small town she lived in. Her mind, a flurry of panic, wanting to know just what had happened. All the little shops and offices that thrived in the little town of Rock Bottom Falls passed by in a blur. Turning off the main road she drove on for a few miles, being jostled by the dirt path and bad shocks, making a mental note to get them replaced. Then she saw three buildings appear in the distance.

The buildings were surrounded by a surprisingly undamaged chain linked fence. She slowed the abused little pick up down as she made her way into the parking lot. She climbed out of the vehicle as she made her way towards the smaller of the three buildings. Bay walked quickly past a sign proudly proclaiming the building to be "Rock Bottom Elementary".

Once inside the building she made her way to the main office. Sitting behind the desk was a secretary with frizzy curly hair, and sporting purple horn rimmed glasses that covered a wrinkled aging face. The glasses gave the woman a bug-eyed appearance. Approaching the desk she made no time for small talk.

"Where is she?" Bay always spoke and signed regardless of who she was addressing now.

The woman gave her a kind smile, "She's in the nurses office Ms Bledsoe."

Bay barely took the time to sign a quick thank you as she headed out the door. Unfortunately there was only one nurse's office between the three buildings and it was over in the middle school. Exiting the first building she made a beeline for the second one, fear tightening her chest.

Once inside she avoided the office and headed straight for the nurse's office. The nurse's space was unremarkable with file cabinets lining the wall, a desk, and a safe on the wall for medications. Bay avoided all of this and headed straight for the area that was curtained off to hide the cots, set-up for sick students. Throwing the curtain back she looked around frantically, her eyes landing on a woman in a white uniform.

"Where is she?" Bay asked for the second time that day.

The woman turned around gesturing for Bay to move back into the main part of the office. After being ushered out she turned and faced the other woman. However before she could raise her hands or open her mouth to speak, nurse Applewood spoke up first.

"Now just calm down, she's fine," Bay looked as if she was going to protest that but the nurse continued, "she's just been a bit sick to her stomach, there's been a bit of a stomach bug going around for a while now." The young nurse gestured back towards the curtain, "She's just resting right now and as soon as she wakes up you can take her home."

Bay and the nurse continued to discuss the circumstances. She was being filled in on what had happened and what to do once they got home. The woman rambled on about fluids, rest and other inane things that Bay only barely registered. This went on for several minutes until they heard the scrape, scrape of little feet shuffling across the floor.

Bay turned to look in the direction of the sound and standing there was a 5 year old little girl holding tightly to a well worn bear. The girl wore denim overalls and a white shirt with pink pin stripes. She was so pale from feeling ill that the freckles over her nose easily stood out. The girl's hair was long and a familiar shade of red, where Bay's was dark, but both sported wild curls. The girl's eyes were a golden brown like Bays though. The little girl yawned, streching and rubbed her eyes before dropping her bear and lifting up her hands.

" **Mommy I don't feel good,"** she signed perfectly and without speech, her face highlighting her misery

" **I know baby but Mommy's here now,"** Bay also signed back without speech, **"Come to Mommy okay Emily,"**

The girl retrieved her bear and walked quickly to her mother. Bay easily scooped her up into her arms cradling her close to her heart. After signing some papers for the nurse, Bay took her once again sleeping little girl home.

* * *

Any ideas on what's going on here? If you do I'd love to hear them.

 


End file.
